Le Cadeau
by Le Lapin Vert
Summary: Gryf va avoir 18 ans, et aimerait un cadeau bien spécial de Mahyar. OS Rated M.


_Cette fanfiction a été écrite suite à un challenge. Les deux protagonistes principaux sont Mahyar et Gryf, ce dernier étant un membre emblématique de la fanbase d'Aventures. J'ai accepté de faire un Mahyaryf. Bonne lecture._

 _/! la fanfiction que vous allez lire contient une scène de sexe explicite. Si vous êtes mineur ou sensible, ou qu'un ship avec des personnes existantes vous met mal à l'aise, passez votre chemin /!_

 **Le Cadeau**

Convention des Geek faëries : son château , ses jardins, son arbre tricentenaire . Et Gryf, heureux d'être enfin là pour son bol d'oxygène. Voir enfin ses amis IRL, le seul moment où il se sent vraiment chez lui. Et puis, il va le voir enfin. Son Maître favori, son préféré, l'homme qui l'inspire. Ils se sont déjà vu à d'autres conventions mais c'est toujours quelque chose qu'il attend avec impatience.

Sauf que cette fois, c'est spécial. Demain, c'est son anniversaire. Demain, il aura enfin 18 ans. Et aujourd'hui il va prendre son courage à deux mains pour demander un cadeau bien spécial à Mahyar. Il ne sait plus par quel audace il en est arrivé là. Une idée survenue dans le noir lorsque la solitude envoûte les pensées. Et là, perdu dans les méandres de ses désirs, cette idée avait germé. Et elle fut impossible à arracher. A présent, il sait ce qu'il veut, il en est sûr.

Avec ses camarades ils sont comme toujours les premiers devant le stand des dédicaces. C'est le mois d'août, le ciel est sans nuage et l'air est encore frais. Tous arborent pour l'instant vestes ou manche longues par dessus leurs cosplays. Les stands des artisans ouvrent peu à peu autour de la file qui s'allonge et l'attente se fait sentir parmi les fans. Le frisson et la hâte. Le stress fait trépigner Gryf. Enfin, des murmures s'élèvent en fin de file. Ils arrivent.

Mahyar et Krayn apparaissent effectivement au loin. Le fan de dindon arbore un jean et tee shirt, mais le MJ semble avoir fait un effort vestimentaire. Jean foncé, chaussures en cuir, et surtout une veste de costard. Le coeur de Gryf bondit dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'homme en noir. " _Ça lui va si bien...Mon dieu, en aurais-je le courage?_ " Il rougit à cette pensée et déglutit pour reprendre contenance.

C'est à peine s'il se rend compte que la file avance , et le voilà déjà devant la table des dédicaces.

\- Bonjour Gryf! Alors, comment vas tu?, lui dit Mahyar en tendant la main.

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune garçon la saisit et répond:

\- Bien mieux depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Tes parents t'ont signé une autorisation de sortie? Où es ta nounou? S'amuse le MJ pour le taquiner.

\- .Ha. C'est amusant de la part d'un homme qui passe son temps à jouer.

Ils s'échangent ainsi quelques vannes et autres remarques bien senties.

\- De toute façon, très bientôt tu ne pourras plus rien me dire sur mon âge.

\- Tiens donc! Et pourquoi?

\- J'aurai 18 ans demain.

\- Et bien en voilà une bonne nouvelle! Tu reviens me voir demain pour que je te souhaite un bon anniversaire? dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, cachant bien ses pensées.

\- J'ai encore mieux que ça à te proposer.

Son coeur bat la chamade. Intrigué, le MJ fronce les sourcils et se penche vers lui.

\- Ah bon? Et quoi donc?

Gryf déglutit.

\- Et bien je… J'aimerais que tu me fasses un cadeau. Un cadeau un peu spécial.

Mahyar s'approche un peu plus.

\- Je t'écoute, Gryf.

Il se tortille, mal à l'aise. Ses mains sont moites, il ne sait plus s'il respire, et il n'arrive pas à regarder en face son interlocuteur.

\- J'aimerais faire une chose qui sera tout à fait légale à minuit. Avec toi.

" _Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à te le préciser, je n'en aurais pas la force!"_ Pense le futur majeur. Mais Mahyar semble ne plus vouloir jouer avec ses émotions. Il lui sourit d'une façon que n'avait encore jamais vu Gryf.

\- Tu es sûr de ça? Des tenants et des aboutissants que cet acte pourrait entraîner pour toi?

\- J'en ai conscience, j'y ai mûrement réfléchi, et ce n'est pas une proposition faite à la légère. Bien sur je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas mais il fallait que je te le demande. Voilà c'est fait, donc maintenant je vais te laisser tranquille, continuer tes dédicaces, on se croisera plus tard, c'est pas grave, je…

Mahyar pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

\- Ce soir, après le repas vers 22h, on se rejoint devant la porte du château juste là bas. Profite de cette journée pour bien y réfléchir, et si tu es vraiment prêt à assumer ce choix, viens au rendez-vous.

Gryf cligne des yeux, abasourdi. Puis hoche la tête. Au moment de se retourner pour partir, le MJ ajoute:

\- J'insiste Gryf, sur le fait que tu n'y es pas obligé, que même si tu change d'avis cela n'a aucune importance et que nous resterons ami. Tu as le choix, ne l'oublie pas.

Le jeune garçon sourit et s'en va pour de bon.  
Plus loin, il s'effondre contre l'arbre tricentenaire et reprend une grande goulée d'air. " _Mon dieu je l'ai fait , je l'ai fait et il a accepté! Haaaaaaa! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait! Et je fais quoi maintenant! Je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant ce soir c'est sur! Mon dieu. Attend, j'ai quoi comme caleçon?!_ " Et si certains avaient regardé dans sa direction, ils auraient vu Gryf se mettre à courir frénétiquement vers les toilettes.

A 22H tapante, le jeune homme bientôt majeur attend devant la grande porte en bois du château. En vérité celle ci est un peu à l'écart, et dans l'ombre personne ne peut le voir. Il a passé la journée à essayer de ne pas penser à ce soir, sans que cela soit possible. La joie, l'anxiété, et l'excitation ne l'ont pas quitté, et même si il a fait de nombreuses activités avec ses amis, ses pensées ne se sont jamais effacées . Bien sûr personne n'est au courant, et il a prétexté la fatigue pour s'éclipser de la soirée qui se déroule en ce moment au festival. Il regarde sa montre. L'attente est insupportable et il a l'impression qu'il nage dans sa sueur. " _A quand la libération? Mais que fait-il? J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié? Ou peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis!?_ ". La déconfiture se lit sur son visage.

\- Et bien, tu en fais une tête.

Il sursaute et découvre Mahyar debout devant lui, comme apparu de nulle part.

\- Tu m'as fait peur espèce de débile!

\- Dis donc c'est une façon de parler à son Maître?! dit il d'une voix sévère. Gryf se met à rire nerveusement. Et bien puisque tu es là, on va monter.

\- On va où exactement?

\- Dans ma chambre.

Gryf le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Attend… Tu es logé dans le château?!

\- Quoi? Je le mérite pas c'est ça?

\- Non non, c'est juste que … je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des chambres pour les invités ici! C'est classe!

\- Profite de la visite alors, répond il en souriant.

Il ouvre la porte et l'un derrière l'autre, ils montent les marches en pierre qui mène aux étages. Ils ne s'arrêtent que tout en haut, devant une petite porte en bois. Avec une vieille clé, Mahyar l'ouvre et tend son bras vers l'intérieur pour l'y inviter.

\- Je t'en prie, dit il en souriant .

L'intérieur est spacieux et lumineux. Un grand lit au milieu de la pièce avec en face un bureau et deux chaises, et sur le côté un meuble orné d'une télé. Une première porte mène dans une seconde chambre, et une autre dans ce qu'il semble être la salle de bain et les toilettes. Les deux murs du fond sont vert sapin et les autres blancs. Un immense tableau de forêt orne le dessus de lit. Gryf admire la pièce et le plafond si particulièrement incurvé, comme un cocon. L'ambiance est plutôt apaisante. La porte claque derrière lui et une main se pose en bas de son dos. Un violent frisson le parcourt à ce contact. Le MJ le contourne et amusé, croise le regard un peu paniqué du jeune garçon.

\- Détend toi Gryf, je ne te ferai rien de plus que ce que tu souhaites. Son sourire malin aide le jeune homme à se détendre .

\- Viens, je vais te montrer des trucs cools.

Mahyar tire les chaises du bureau et installe son invité devant son ordinateur. Il va chercher deux jus de fruits et s'assoit à son côté. Il en profite pour observer le jeune homme.

Mahyar l'a déjà repéré depuis un petit moment. Avec son air de minet, les cheveux en bataille, habillé avec des vêtements qui paraissent trop larges . Un air d'innocence peint sur son visage fin d'adolescent qui vient d'avoir ses premiers poils .Lors de leur première rencontre en dédicace , le MJ s'est penché pour lui faire la bise mais l'autre s'est légèrement reculé en lui tendant la main. "Pas de bise" a t il répondu, gêné. Il a trouvé ça cool. Un caractère bien trempé mélangé à cette gueule d'ange, rien de mieux pour l' voilà qu'il vient de lui même lui proposer … Décidément, il ne manque pas de courage. Est-il vraiment conscient de ce qu'il fait? N'est-il pas aveuglé par le côté star et paillette? Et lui, doit-il accepter les avances d'un garçon à peine majeur?

Deux secondes pour réfléchir avant que ça ne lui saute aux yeux: Non. Oui. Evidement que oui. Car le Maître a très envie de jouer.

Pendant deux heures Mahyar lui montre les coulisses d'Aventures. Des maps inconnues, des scènes coupées et quelques exclues sur les prochains épisodes. Gryf profite de ce moment unique et rit de bon coeur sans croire ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Et surtout, ce moment de calme lui permet d'observer Mahyar du coin de l'oeil. Ses cheveux noirs descendent le long de ses épaules jusque dans son dos . De ses quelques dreads s'échappent des boucles sauvages qui tombent dans son cou. Il voit son piercing à l'oreille qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Il le trouve beau. Un désir chaud survient inopinément, le rose lui monte aux joues. Il ferme ses poings sur ses cuisses et tente de se calmer.

\- Gryf ...

Le ton du MJ change tout à coup . Surpris, le jeune homme tourne la tête et se plonge dans ces yeux noirs qui l'observent. Un frisson, la gorge sèche.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Et avant qu'il ne réagisse, Mahyar pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une vague de chaleur intense irradie son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme se recule et observe Gryf pour vérifier que tout va bien. Les yeux ronds, le souffle court, le jeune homme le regarde l'air abasourdi. Il cligne des yeux comme pour se réveiller.

\- Ca va?

Après quelques secondes, Gryf hoche la tête.

\- Oui. tout va bien… Je… Il rougit. Continue…

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Mahyar passe sa main derrière sa nuque, caressant les racines de ses cheveux bruns. Doucement il s'approche et l'embrasse à nouveau, plus longuement. Gryf y répond, encore timide. Il n'arrive plus à penser. Le MJ s'éloigne à nouveau.

\- Tu es toujours sûr de toi? Car si l'on commence, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter. Tu peux encore te lever et partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais si tu restes, je te promet que tu n'oublieras jamais cette nuit.

Un instant de silence.

\- J'en suis sûr... Mahyar, réussit à articuler Gryf avant de saisir la main du MJ.

Le regard de ce dernier prend une profondeur inattendu.

\- Gryf , tu es loin de te douter des désirs des hommes. Mais puisque tu veux le savoir...

Il se lève et sans crier gare, passe ses bras sous ses genoux et derrière son dos en le soulevant tel une princesse. Gryf pousse un petit cri de surprise et s'accroche aux épaules de Mahyar qui s'avance à présent dans la seconde chambre. Le jeune homme a le temps d'observer qu'elle se trouve dans la tour : la pièce dans les tons rouges sombres est parfaitement ronde et trône en son centre un immense lit. Sur le côté, une valise ouverte dévoile des vêtement en tas et des affaires du MJ. Ce dernier jette littéralement Gryf sur les draps , écarte ses jambes et toujours debout, l'observe comme en pleine réflexion.

\- Que vais je faire de toi… Je sais ! Tu seras mon élève. Et nous allons jouer. Et bien ! Déshabille toi ...

Gryf n'en peut plus. La chaleur irradie dans tout son corps et ses joues sont presque aussi rouges que les murs. Il a envie de se cacher dans un trou de lapin sous ce regard inquisiteur. Mais en même temps … en même temps ça lui plaît. Alors tandis que Mahyar se mord la lèvre, le jeune homme descend la fermeture éclair de son sweat-shirt. Puis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes tombent au sol. Et lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur sa ceinture, l'homme en noir le stoppe d'un geste de la main.

\- Debout. Mets toi face au mur, les mains posées dessus.

Il obéit. Il ne peut empêcher la raideur dans son pantalon. Et il sait qu'il va bientôt s'en rendre compte. Il en tremble presque. Les secondes s'égrainent et rien ne se passe. Il entend son souffle, il l'observe. Tout à coup il pose ses mains sur son dos, lui masse les épaules, puis commence à descendre tout doucement. Gryf sent les lèvres du MJ se poser sur sa nuque alors que ses mains arrivent à ses hanches. Là, elles le maintiennent fermement et l'autre se colle à lui. Il sent son torse contre son dos, et contre ses fesses … Il retient un hoquet de surprise. Il la sent contre lui, à travers son jean. Les mains de Mahyar lâchent prise et parcourent le ventre du jeune homme par dessous son tee shirt. Puis il commence à défaire la ceinture et d'un geste, fait tomber le pantalon sur ses pieds. Gryf est à présent en caleçon. Mahyar en remarque les illustrations d'Iron Man.

\- Mmmh, tu as bon goût. Cela mérite une récompense. Enlève ton haut.

Muet, il s'exécute. Mahyar le retourne tout à coup et le plaque contre le mur, les bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu es un parfait élève , petit Gryf.

Il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'autre n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter cette langue qui se faufile dans sa bouche. " _La langue de Mahyar… Nom de…_ ". Sa raideur est déjà douloureuse, alors que la torture ne fait que commencer. Tout en l'embrassant et mordant son cou, le MJ fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à son entrejambe. Gryf halète à son contact.

\- Non! S'il te plait! C'est… Gênant!

Il rougit, honteux. Ses yeux supplient. Mahyar s'en délecte et caresse à travers le tissu la raideur de son compagnon d'une nuit.

\- Mmmh c'est si délicieux… Un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage à cette vue.

Sans crier gare il passe sa main dessous. Gryf pousse un râle presque effrayé. Et gémit. Le jeu peut continuer. Le va-et-vient commence. Sa chaleur est intenable, le plaisir inonde son corps comme jamais. Il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir et souffler. Lorsqu'il sent la limite approcher, Mahyar stoppe son geste et lâche les mains du jeune homme. Ce dernier se laisse glisser à terre, haletant. Il relève la tête pour voir le visage sévère du MJ qui l'observe. Il se rend tout à coup compte de sa position, baisse les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec… Un boxer iron Man. Et derrière, une bien belle bosse qui l'observe. La salive afflue dans sa bouche alors qu'un désir inédit le prend aux tripes. Par réflexe sa main se plaque sur ses lèvres. Mahyar sourit.

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas la bouder tout de même.

Sur ces mots, il attrape le boxer et le fait glisser à terre, dévoilant son intimité au regard du jeune homme.

\- Goûte.

Profondément gêné , il regarde en tout sens comme paniqué. Il en a envie mais c'est tellement… Gênant… Cependant la main du MJ se pose sur sa nuque, le rappelant à l'ordre. Il ferme les yeux et pose le bout de ses lèvres dessus. " _C'est doux. Et chaud. Ça palpite. Ça a le goût du gel douche de Mahyar. Mmmh… C'est pas mal finalement…_ ". Doucement il l'a prend en bouche.

Mahyar se retient et tire sur les cheveux de Gryf.

\- Bravo. Tu es un bon élève.

Il le fait se relever et l'autre chancelle légèrement. Il est étourdi, engourdi, et … Très bien. Il se laisse guider comme sur un nuage.

\- Enlève ton caleçon, et allonge toi sur le lit.

Il s'exécute, plus tout à fait géné. Mahyar se place au dessus de lui et caresse son dos, ses hanches, descend jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il malaxe doucement. Il les embrasse, y passe sa langue, lèche puis écarte. Gryf pousse un cri en sentant cette chaleur mouillée. Une sensation nouvelle qui le transporte. Le MJ s'applique, ne laissant pas de répit au jeune homme qui serre les draps entre ses doigts.  
Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi détendu, aussi.. Ouvert. Il doit le sentir aussi car lentement, il glisse un doigt, puis deux, dans son intimité. Gryf mord l'oreiller en gémissant. Il le prépare, il le sait. Et il en a envie. Il sent sa présence au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux entourent son visage, ses dreads se posent à ses côtés tandis que Mahyar s'allonge sur lui sans l'étouffer.

\- Tout ira bien, jeune élève. Tu es prêt.

Il la sent, c'est chaud et dur. Elle cherche et caresse l'entrée. Et très lentement, elle entre.

Gryf pousse un long râle de plaisir tandis que le Maître se délecte de la lenteur, se colle puis se détache, pour mieux y revenir. Puis il se relève et lui ordonne:

\- Relève tes fesses.

L'élève s'exécute. Mahyar donne un coup de hanche plus fort que les précédents qui fait crier le jeune homme. Il continue, instaurant son rythme à son plaisir, se laissant lui-même aller à gémir. Tout en maintenant sa main gauche sur ses hanches, il passe la droite sur son ventre doux et blanc jusqu'à prendre entre ses doigts l'intimité dressée de Gryf. Ce dernier mord son oreiller en sentant ses doigts se refermer sur lui. Et le caresser. Les deux sensations mêlées le font tomber dans un océan de chaleur, à la fois bestial et doux, fort et tendre. " _Il est en moi… Je le sens… mon dieu c'est bien réel…_ " Il n'en peut plus.  
Dans un long gémissement transformé en cri, il jouit sur le drap alors que Mahyar glisse à son oreille:

\- Jouis, Gryf. Gryf. GRYF!

Il bondit, les yeux grands ouvert. Devant lui, debout, se tient un Mahyar plutôt amusé.

\- Et bien, tu dormais?

Gryf remarque qu'il est accroupi contre le mur de l'entrée du château. " _J'ai dû m'assoupir…_ " Puis rougit en sentant la raideur dans son pantalon.

\- Euh oui, oui je t'attendais, et comme tu trainais il a bien fallu que je fasse avec!

\- Gryf… je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais là…

Surpris, l'intéressé se relève et observe dans ses yeux .. De la gêne?

\- Je ne comprend pas…

En souriant gentiment le MJ lui répond:

\- Je pensais que c'était une blague, surtout venant de ta part… Mais puisque tu es là, je vais te dire une chose.

Il pose sa main sur son épaule d'un air paternaliste.

\- Gryf, si tu dois perdre ta virginité buccale ou autre avec quelqu'un, ne le fais surtout pas avec un vieux trentenaire dans mon genre! Je suis un vrai croulant pour toi, franchement tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, crois moi.

Son sourire est sincère. Mais il arrache un bout de coeur à Gryf qui garde contenance.

\- Evidemment que c'était une blague, espèce de crétin! Mais tu m'as donné rendez-vous alors je suis venu voir si tu étais un de ces vieux pervers qui veulent se taper des petits lycéens à peine pubères.

Ils se jaugent un instant puis Mahyar se met à rire.

\- Me voilà rassuré, mais tu garderas ce petit secret pour toi alors, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Bon, je vais retrouver les autres, on se croisera sans doute plus tard.

Il lui fait un signe de main et se retourne.

Pensif, Gryf regarde s'éloigner le MJ. " _C'était un rêve… Purée on aurait vraiment dit une fanfiction du Lapin Vert! Attend une seconde… Depuis quand mon anniversaire n'est pas en Avril?!"_ Il regarde en tout sens. _"_ MAIS! JE SUIS DANS UNE FANFICTION!"

TADADAM

*Musique angoissante*

FIN

 _Ainsi s'achève cette OS. Challenge relevé._  
 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Sadiennes._

 _Baiser du Lapin Vert_


End file.
